


Paul’s Fantasy

by lennonsprincess



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Paul, M/M, Masterbation, Smut, almost clothed sex, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonsprincess/pseuds/lennonsprincess
Summary: An interaction between John and Paul leaves Paul confused and very horny.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Paul was lying on his bed, eyes open, and staring at the ceiling. The thoughts of the past couple of hours intoxicating his mind. Recently, Paul had found himself infatuated with a certain teddy boy by the name of John Lennon. There wasn’t a second of the day where Paul didn’t find himself thinking about him. At first he just thought it was the thrills of having a new friend, a new cool friend. But after the events of today, he knew that it was a different feeling. 

Earlier that day, Paul, along with a few of the band members, had gone over to John’s house to practice. It was rare that they would practice at John’s because his aunt Mimi hated the ruckus, but she had left for the day so John decided to have it at his (it was much easier get away with drinking that way). Practice was going well up until Pete (John’s “best friend”) got a little too drunk and made a comment about Paul. It started of as something along the lines of “Why ain’t ya drinkin’ Paul?” To “Why is this little princess even in the band, Johnny? Is it ‘cuz ‘es the closest thing to a bird you could find?” It might have even got as far as, “I bet the only reason ‘es still in is ‘cuz he’s suckin’ ya off.” 

Paul was pretty stunned when he heard those words come out of his mouth, but he was even more stunned when he felt a slight tingle near his crotch. Paul squirmed where he was sat on the floor and tried to say something, but only a quiet whimper came out. He looked up at John who was sat on the couch behind him, and was surprised to see John staring right back down at him. His eyes burning holes in Paul’s head. 

“Get out.” John growled.

For a second Paul thought John was talking to him, but when nobody moved John broke his gaze with Paul and glared at Pete.

“Get out!” He yelled. “All of you!”

Everyone was quiet. They looked around at each other in surprise, then hesitantly got up and headed towards the door. Paul went to get up to follow the others, when he suddenly felt a strong grip on his wrist. 

“Not you.” John said in a low voice. Paul felt his face heat up and his heart race. Paul looked down at John’s large hand wrapped around his small wrist and let out a quiet high pitched noise as he felt his dick twitch. John’s grip stayed on Paul’s wrist until he heard the door close. 

“Come up here.” John said firmly as he patted the couch. Paul hesitantly got up off the floor and took a seat beside John on the couch. 

“So...” John said, looking Paul up and down until he got to Paul’s crotch. He saw the slight lump in Paul’s pants and smirked. “Actually... why don’t you have a seat here.” John said with a slight edge to his voice, as he patted his lap. Paul’s blush deepened as he started to stutter.

“W-what do y-“

“Come on, kitten. I don’t bite.” John said. “Unless you want me to...”

Paul was caught off guard by the nickname and the tone in John’s voice, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. They sat in silence for a bit, as Paul thought of what he was going to do, but then finally Paul made a decision. He slowly started to move towards John, trying to avoid eye contact with him. He then, moved up into John’s lap, wrapping his thighs around him. Paul gasped as he felt a hardness begin to dig in to his ass.

“You feel that, princess?” John said in a low voice, as he placed his hands on Paul’s waist.

“Mm hm...” Paul whimpered quietly as he closed his eyes and nodded. Paul shifted in his lap so John’s clothed erection was now nestled between Paul’s ass cheeks. 

“Mmm you like that, don’t you Paulie?” John mumbled as he noticed Paul had started to slowly rock back and force in his lap. John slowly brought his hand down to Paul’s ass and squeezed it, causing Paul to making a high pitched sound that resembled a kittens purr. 

“Pete was right,” John growled. “you are like a bird...”

Suddenly, a noise was heard from outside, which John recognized as Mimi’s car pulling into the drive way. John quickly pushed Paul off his lap, causing Paul to make an involuntary squeak. 

“Sorry,” John said in a panic. “You have to go.” 

Paul looked up at him confused.

“Mimi’s here.” John said as he got up and started gathering the empty beer bottles. 

“O-okay...” Paul said a bit disappointed. 

“I’ll call you.” 

John hadn’t called yet, and Paul was dying. The day just kept on replaying in his mind and he had to do something about it. Paul closed his eyes and an image of John standing above him pining his wrists above his head entered his mind. Paul whimpered and started to unbutton his pants. He shimmied his way out of pants and underwear and lifted his legs up. 

“You look so pretty all spread out for me, kitten...”

Paul brought his finger down to his hole, imagining it was John’s finger.

“Mm... look at your little hole... just aching for something to be inside it. Do you want my fingers, princess? I know you do.”

“Mm yess... Johnny please. I need it.” Paul whimpered out loud.

“Suck on them first... then I’ll know you want them.” 

Paul lifted his fingers to his mouth and shoved them between his lips.

“Look at you, kitten. So hungry for anything to be inside you...” 

Paul thrusted his fingers in and out of his mouth, nearly gagging on them, trying to coat them in as much spit as possible. 

“Please... Johnny put your fingers inside me...” Paul mumbled around his fingers.

“Only because you asked so nicely...”

Paul slowly eased one finger into his asshole, whimpering as it stretched around it.

“C’mon Paulie... you can take it. You’ve got to if you want to be able to take my cock...”

Paul slowly added another finger in and started to thrust them in and out of himself, trying to find his prostrate. 

“Oh hm!” Paul squeaked as his fingers brushed over his prostrate. 

“There you go kitten... keep making those beautiful noises.”

Paul gasped and moaned.

“Mm Johnny... I n-need your cock. Hm! P-please fuck me~”  
Paul whimpered out as he continued to fuck himself with his fingers. 

“Alright baby, get ready.”

Paul imagined John’s huge cock slam into him as he added a third finger. Now, roughly fingering himself as he let out a squeak each time he hit his prostrate.

“Ah, ah! Mm J-Johnny! R-right there... F-fuck me with you’re b-big cock!” Paul moaned, voice shaking.

“Mm that’s right, Paulie. Take it... look at you screaming like a bird. Do you want me to come in you? Fill you your pretty little ass up?”

“Mm yes! Fill me up J-Johnny... Use me!~” Paul would have been surprised by how he was speaking, but he was in far too much pleasure for it to faze him.

“Come on kitten, come for me...” 

Paul wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping. 

“Let me see it spill over my hand.”

Paul felt his whole body and shake and nearly black out, as he came all over his hand. Paul slowly pulled his fingers out of his ass, scrunching his face at the feeling. He laid in a puddle of his own come, thinking what John would think if he saw him right now. Would he be disgusted? Or would he crawl up on the bed with him and fuck Paul’s overstimulated body? Paul almost felt himself harden again at the thought of that, when suddenly... the phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul’s eyes widened in surprise at the sound of the phone ringing. He quickly got up from the bed feeling a bit dizzy from his previous activity, and picked up the phone.

“H-Hello?” Paul said, out of breath.

“Hey Paulie.”

It was John.

Paul felt his heart race. He could hear it in his ears.

“Oh... um hi John...” Paul stammered as he bit his lower lip.

“Sorry about today... I hope I didn’t freak you out or anythi—“

“No!” Paul interrupted loudly, surprising himself with the volume of his voice. “I- I mean... No it’s okay... I... kinda liked it.” Paul confessed quietly, closing his eyes awaiting John’s response.

“Oh...” John wondered. “You did now, did you?” 

Something about the tone in John’s made Paul’s stomach tingle. 

“Well that’s good to hear because I quite enjoyed it myself.” John said with a low chuckle. 

Paul whimpered quietly as he palmed himself through his boxers. He really hoped John didn’t hear that. 

He heard John laugh quietly through the phone and he knew he had been heard.

“Paul is there anyone else at your house?” John asked with a bit of mischief in his voice. 

“N-No...” 

Paul’s heart started to beat impossibly faster at that question. He hoped this was leading to where he thought it was.

“Okay. I’ll be at your place in 20 minutes. Get yourself all pretty for me.” And with that John hung up the phone. 

Paul stood, listening to the dial tone for a while, just processing the conversation that just took place. John was gonna be at Paul’s in 20 minutes. 20 minutes. The number just kept repeating in Paul’s head until he finally put the phone down.

‘Get yourself all pretty for me.’ John had said. 

What was that supposed to mean?

Paul walked over to his mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were dusted with a rose colour. Paul picked up his comb and ran it through his dark hair (not that it would matter that his hair was combed, it would just get messed up again). Paul put down the comb and let out a sigh. 

‘You’re about to get fucked by John Lennon.’ He thought. 

A few minutes later Paul heard the front door open. John knew Paul was the only one home so he didn’t see the point in knocking. 

Paul scrambled around his room as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly glanced in the mirror one last time, then sat criss-cross on his bed, facing the door. Paul’s heart was beating out of his chest as the footsteps got closer to his door. He bit his lip when he saw the door knob turn and the door slowly open. He was soon greeted by John, who smirked at him as his eyes were met with Paul’s. 

“Well hello there, Paulie.” John said in a low voice as he took off his jacket and stepped towards Paul. “Don’t you look absolutely delicious.” He chuckled, throwing his jacket on the floor.

Paul blushed and looked down at his hands as John sat down beside him. 

They sat in an unbearable silence until Paul finally spoke up.

“Um... Why did ya come here?” Paul asked, wanting to hear John’s answer. 

“Why do ya think?” John replied, placing a hand on Paul’s thigh. 

Paul let out a silent whimper at the touch and looked up at John with big doe eyes. 

“C’mon Paulie... why do ya think I’m here?” John ran his hand over Paul’s clothed bulge. 

“T-to...” Paul paused for a minute, a bit hesitant about his answer. “Fuck me?” 

John chuckled and pushed Paul down on his bed. He looked down at Paul and made eye contact with his plump lips before connecting them with his. Paul gasped as John pushed their lips together, it felt like heaven. He bit down on John’s lower lip as he felt John’s tongue run over his teeth, signalling for Paul let him in. Paul moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his legs around John’s torso, loving the feeling of John grinding into him. John suddenly broke the kiss so he could unbuckle his belt. Paul watched as John slid his pants down, revealing his bulge underneath his boxers. He let out a loud whimper when he saw John’s huge erection underneath his boxers.

“You like that, hm?” John asked with a chuckle as he rubbed his growing erection. 

Paul bit his lip and nodded his head as he went to reach out for John’s dick. 

“Hold on now, kitten.” John warned, grabbing Paul’s wrist. “Not so fast.”

Paul frowned and retreated. He wanted nothing more than to touch John’s cock. 

“Hey, now don’t get like that.” John continued, noticing Paul’s frown. John slowly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, finally releasing his cock.

Paul gasped as his eyes met John’s dick. It was huge. Paul’s mouth watered at the sight of it. He couldn’t believe that he was sitting on that back at John’s house. 

John smirked at Paul's reaction, noticing the bit of drool that dripped from Paul’s parted lips. He brought his thumb to Paul’s lips and wiped it away, causing Paul to break himself from his trance, blushing in embarrassment.

“God, you're adorable.” John whispered. “Now what do you want?”

Paul looked back up at him in confusion.

“Hm?” Paul asked, barely audible.

“C’mon baby, what do you want to do?” John repeated.

Paul bit his lip and looked back down at John’s cock, not knowing quite how to answer that question.

“Do you want to suck it?” John asked with a smirk. “Wrap your pretty little lips around my cock?”

Paul moaned and nodded his head. 

“Well go on.” John said, rising to his knees so that Paul was eye level with John’s erection.

Paul looked up at John with innocent eyes, not knowing quite how to start. He had never done this before.

“C’mon kitten. Just wrap your lips around me. Suck it like a lollipop.” John said as he put a hand to Paul’s head, wrapping his fingers in his hair to guide him toward his cock. Paul whimpered when he felt John’s dick touch his lips. He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip, then looked back up at John for a sign to keep going. But when John shook his head in disapproval Paul felt his heart race. 

“Am I going to have to do this all myself, or are you going to cooperate?” John said, tugging on Paul’s hair a bit. 

Paul was about to respond when suddenly, John roughly shoved his cock in Paul’s mouth, causing Paul to gag a bit. John’s grip on his hair was strong, which caused Paul to whimper as John continued to thrust in and out of Paul’s mouth. That’s when Paul decided to try. He wrapped his lips around John’s thick cock and ran his tongue down the length of it as he felt it hit the back of his throat.

“Oh fuck Paulie. That’s it.” John moaned, gripping Paul’s hair even harder.

Paul hallowed his cheeks and opened his throat, trying not to gag as John pushed his dick down his throat. Paul closed his eyes and swallowed around John’s dick, slightly choking as he did so.

“Mmm... fuck kitten, that’s it. Choke on my cock.”

Paul moaned around the dick in his mouth as John mumbled the most dirty things he had ever heard, Paul felt as if he’d cum in his underwear. 

Suddenly, John’s grip on Paul’s hair loosened and his thrusts slowed down, giving Paul a break. Although John had stopped his thrusting Paul still wanted to give John pleasure, so he continued bobbing his head up and down John’s thick cock, moaning around it as he did so.

“Mm... fuck baby, your too good...” John mumbled as he rubbed Paul’s hair. “But you’re gonna have to stop if you want me to fuck you.”

And with that Paul quickly pulled himself off of John’s dick, causing John to chuckle at Paul’s eagerness.

“You really wanna be fucked, don’t you?” John laughed, looking down at the outline of Paul’s boner through his pants.

Paul nodded.

“Mm we’ll take off your clothes baby... I wanna see that sweet little arse.”

Paul’s dick twitched at John’s words. He immediately went to take off his clothes. 

As Paul stripped, John grabbed his jacket that was lying on the floor. He rummaged through the pockets of his jacket until he pulled out a small bottle of lube, then walked back to the bed where Paul was already naked. 

“Oh baby...” John said, gripping the bottle tightly. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Paul replied. It was the first thing he said without a stutter all night. He thought he’d get more confident, he wanted to impress John.

“Why don’t you turn around for me. Show me what I’m gonna be fucking.” John said sternly as he took off his shirt.

Paul turned around so his ass was facing John. He even bent down a bit so John could get a nice view of his hole.

“Fuck.” John licked his lips as he looked at Paul. 

Paul smiled when he heard John and decided to clench his hole to tease him a bit. Suddenly, Paul felt two large hands on his hips, which roughly flipped him over on his back, causing Paul to let out a high pitched squeak. Paul opened his eyes and looked up to find John hovering over him with a possessive and aroused look on his face. 

“God I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” John growled, then pressed his lips against Paul’s, giving him a short and rough kiss. 

John quickly broke the kiss and moved down toward Paul’s crotch, ignoring Paul’s throbbing erection and spreading his legs open to examine his hole once again. 

He chuckled knowingly when he saw that it was already slightly loose. 

“Did you have some fun before I came here, kitten?” John smirked up at Paul.

“Maybe...” Paul blushed.

“What did you do...?” John asked, rubbing a finger around the rim.

“...I fingered myself...” Paul said quietly, biting his lip.

“Mmm fuck. Were you thinking about me?” John moaned. “Imagining me fucking your brains out?”

Paul nodded, watching as John grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it. 

“Well you’re not gonna have to imagine anymore...” John said putting his finger to Paul’s entrance and pulling a whimper out of Paul. 

John slowly pressed one finger into Paul, loving the sound that came out of him. 

“Oh Johnny~” Paul moaned, pushing his ass further against John’s finger. 

“Oh Paul look at you... you greedy little slut. You want more?” John said, looking down at Paul with a smirk as he watched him fall apart on one finger. 

“Mmm y-yes give me another... p-please.” Paul whimpered. 

John added a second and started to curl his fingers, which caused Paul to whimper and writhe around under John. 

“Ah- John!” Paul moaned as John squeezed in a third finger. “Mm I need you! I need your c-cock.” Paul rocked back on John’s fingers. 

“Look at you...” John mumbled, as he sped up the thrust of his fingers. “Falling apart on my fingers... I want you to beg for me. Beg for me to fuck you.” 

Paul didn’t need to be asked twice, he was already at that stage.

“Oh please J-John! Fuck me with your big cock. Oh god... it’s so big. I want you to t-tear me in half... mm I need you.” The words just fell from Paul’s lips, he couldn’t control them. All he wanted was for John to fuck him. 

“Fuckin’ hell...” John moaned. “God, you’re such a little slut. I need you now.”

John pulled his fingers out of Paul and rubbed some lube on his dick. He looked down at Paul who was whining to have something inside him again, squirming on the bed desperately. 

Once John had his dick coated in lube he pinned roughly Paul to the bed, spreading his legs and placing his dick at Paul’s entrance. 

“How much do you want me?” John growled. 

“Oh god. So much! I need you inside me now!” Paul was nearly crying now. 

John slowly pushed his thick cock past Paul’s rim, causing him to squeak at the feeling of being stretched like he had never been before. 

“MMm!~” Paul moaned as John bottomed out. 

“You feel that kitten?” John spoke. “You feel me filling you up?” 

Paul whimpered and nodded. He hated how John teased him as he was completely filled by him.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, are you ready?” John asked looking down at Paul, who had his eyes closed in pain and pleasure.

“Y-Yes! Fuck me Johnny p-please~”

“Alright... as you wish.” John chuckled a bit, then pulled out of Paul half way and slammed back in with full force.

“Ah!” Paul squeaked at the thrust and started to move with John as he started a rhythm. 

“Oh fuck... you like that kitten?” John said as he created a steady rhythm.

“Mm ah! F-Fuck! You’re s-so big!” Paul moaned as he was rammed into. 

“God your so tight.” John said through gritted teeth as he adjusted his angle, now hitting Paul’s prostate dead on.

“Ah, ah, ah! Fuck me John! Harder! Mmm... I-I love your cock!” Paul’s voice shook every time John hit his prostate. He felt like he was in a trance, where all he needed was John inside him.

“Oh fuck.” John moaned as he heard Paul’s words. He loved Paul’s praises. 

“Oh J-Johnny... I’m about t-to-“

Suddenly, John pulled out of Paul.

“No!” Paul whined as he tried to somehow guide John back inside.

“Get on your hands and knees.” John commanded. 

Paul whimpered at the tone of John’s voice and quickly got on his hands and knees.

“So this is what’s gonna happen.” John said sternly, pulling Paul’s hair. “I’m gonna fuck you hard and you’re gonna cum when I say, okay?”

“Mmm...” Paul moaned.

“That doesn’t sound like an answer.” John said loudly, giving Paul’s ass a hard slap. 

Paul’s whimpered at the slap.

“Okay...”

“Good.” John said, lining up at Paul’s entrance. 

He pushed in roughly and quickly started to thrust hard, giving Paul’s hair a nice tug.

“Mmm! Fuck ah! John~” Paul moaned as John picked up his pace.

“Fuck baby.” John growled, thrusting in harder as he hit Paul’s prostate.

“Mmm Johnny! Fuck me hard! F-fuck me till I can’t w-walk! Till I can’t remember my own name!” Paul clenched his ass around John’s cock and rocked back against him.

“Fuck kitten... look at you clenching around my thick cock... god you love this don’t you.” John slammed into Paul as hard as he could, the sound of his balls slapping against Paul’s ass filling the room. 

“Mmm! Ah ah, oh John Oh! I’m gonna cum... l-let me cum.” Paul cried out, tears in his eyes.

“Do it baby... cum, cum all over your own bed.” 

That sent Paul over the edge, releasing himself and coming untouched. 

“Ah Johnny!”

John continued to thrust into Paul, chasing his own orgasm.

“Fuck... I’m gonna fill your little ass up with my spunk.” John moaned. “Mmm it’ll d-drip out of your ass... god Paulie.”

John yanked on Paul’s hair and came hard in his ass, making Paul whimper at the feeling of his hot cum invading his hole. 

“Mmm J-John...” Paul whimpered weekly as he collapsed on the bed, John still inside him.

John slowly pulled out of Paul, watching as his cum dripped out of him. John smirked then laid down beside Paul, giving his cheek a kiss. 

“Did you like that?” John smiled, pulling Paul in close. 

“Mm hm...” Paul mumbled, as he buried his face into John’s neck.

John slowly rubbed the back of Paul’s head with his hand and gave him one last kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> send in fanfic prompts at my tumblr @lennonsprincess


End file.
